It's Just not worth It Spain's Pov
by blackXbutterflys
Summary: This story was origialy done By sanemadness, so go read there's! Its one of my favorites. But, I did this from spain's Point of view, my first, so I hope you like it.


_**Note: Hey there peoplez~ I was thinking about how Spain side of the story would have been to **__**It's just not worth it**__** from sanemadness. So, im gonna try to do it~ wish me luck,  
>BlackXButterflys.<strong>_

Spain POV

He sighed down at his phone for what seemed like the thousandth time today. He was debating on weather to do this or not. It had been months since they had seen each other since he had left when his boss had called him back in Spain and weeks since they had spoken normally. It just didn't seem right anymore to him… He had to do this...

He Opened his simple flip open phone, smiling down at his wallpaper on his phone. It had been a Picture of both of them on vacation at the beach. He had actually gotten him to smile… Wait. No. He had to stop this before he could change his mind once again.

Biting his lip hard, he opened the contact list and scrolling down till He found Romano's name, and hitting the bright glowing green call button nervously.

Listening to three tones before hearing the voice of the younger of the two, he smiled out of habit, even though no one was around to hear it.

_"Hello?"_ He heard, and there was no going back now. "

"Hola Roma…. We need to talk." He said sadly.

_"Fine then, what is it?"_ Romano asked.

"It's… Just not worth it any more…" He said sadly the guilt was rising in his chest and he could most definitely feel it...

_"W-what? What do you mean?"_ He heard over the small phone, plopping down on the red plush couch behind him.

"I-I can't do this anymore… Im sorry, but were over…" he said, biting down on his lip again. He hated his nervous habit, but at the moment, he didn't even notice it. There was a long moment of silence, so he had to break it. "Romano?"

_"I think… You should just go…"_ He heard no pain in his voice, but he knew it was there….

"Oh… Okay…. Romano? Promise me one thing?" He asked, feeling a single tear roll down his face. "Promise me you won't… You know Hurt you're self or anything… Ok?" He finished, not letting him hear any sadness in his own voice.

_"No, you've done enough of that for the two of us."_ That hit him hard, and he had to come back with some thing, but all he heard was a last _"Bye."_ Before a soft click on the other end…

W-wow…. He thought, setting his phone next to his leg. He didn't think sadness would have hit himself that quick… It was horrible…

Sighing again, he lay down on the couch; going through his phone, deleting all photographic evidence of them being in a relationship. Any picture with them together in it was deleted.

He came across a picture of his friend Emma in his phone. He hadn't seen her in years… Maybe he would call her and set something up…

~. ~

And set up he did. Those next few weeks were full of non-stop dates, kissing, pictures, and love… He wasn't too sure how real it all was… He thought it was fake love trying to fill the gap, but ignored it.

About a month later, he started going on facebook again. He liked the website before; he was just too busy to go on though… Hooking up his camera to the red laptop, he started downloading pictures from the weeks past.

It took about a half an hour for all of them to sync over to his album on the social network. Well, they were considered dating, so he went into his options, and changed his status into 'In a Relationship".

He smiled slightly at it, missing when he was in a relationship before. He sighed and closed the laptop, walking upstairs to his bed, going to sleep for the night.

~.~

The next morning seemed normal enough, he got up, got dressed, and walked down the stairs, looking over at his house phone seeing he had eleven voice messages. That was odd… So, he played them over, while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

As the message played over, he was shocked beyond belief. It was Romano's younger brother, sounding frantic about something, but he couldn't quite understand it… so he listened to the next message. Also from the same person.

He listened to it twice trying to understand it. In the middle of it, he swore he heard that Romano was dead… Well… Wait. No… He thought, dropping his coffee mug to the floor letting it shatter on im pact and he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door to his car.

He had no clue where to go… Maybe start at his and Romano's house… He feared what was there… But it was a start.

Turning on the engine, he slammed on the gas, making the car go at break neck speeds. He raced to the small town, cutting his time almost in half, by going so fast. Rushing out of the car, and into the house.

Inside was a mess… Things were broken, like a laptop, picture frames, and other things. Running around the downstairs, he found nothing. He rushed up stairs, running into the master bedroom. There was a sight he had wished to never ever see.

Feliciano looked up at him with sad panicked eyes, looking back down at Romano, who now lie dead on the bed next to him. His eyes widened in pain, fear, sadness and anger all at once. He walked over sadly to him, kneeling at the bedside; he grabbed his cold hand, feeling no life in it.

He intertwined their fingers, kissing his knuckles softly; knowing all of this was his fault. His sadness was overbearing… crashing down on him. He reached up, and kissed his stone cold lips one last time, and grabbing the gold band, before turning away. "Feli, we should get the police…" He said, looking down.

~. ~

Exactly a week later was the funeral. This was the only time he had left his home was for this. Emma had broken up with him a week ago, but it didn't matter to him.

The funeral he wouldn't have missed for the world. They were in a small church, barely able to hold them all. Antonio sat in the back row, afraid of being blamed for all of this, even though it was his fault. He was dressed in a plain black suit, and tie.

After everyone had one up to pay there respects, he walked up to the young boy, who was now dead, and lined his Coffin with roses, cards, and things. He truly looked beautiful.

Antonio smiled softly, touching Romano's cheek, placing a small false Red Rose next to his heart. It was fake, unlike all the others, so it wouldn't wilt, it would always be there with him. He closed his eyes, before turning away, and walking back to his row in the church. It was the most painful thing he had done in his entire life, was look at a death of his love, that he had caused… He sat there, ignored all else, and tears started welling up in his eyes, but he didn't stop them. Letting them all fall freely.

~.~  
>After the funeral service and the burial, he was never his cheery self again. He felt nothing but a dull ache in his chest…. It was horrid… So, every day, he walked up to his grave, leaning his forehead against it, tracing the letters of the words.<p>

He couldn't take it much more. He walked over to the grave, smiling and laying next to it. "Don't worry Mi amor… I'll be with you soon…" He said with a small smile, before taking a deep breath in, and impaling himself threw the heart with a knife. It was quick, barely any pain… His last look at something was the gold band he had given Romano years ago, in his hand, and he smiled, before letting out his last breath.


End file.
